Sexual Hallucination
by TheIntoxicatedNative
Summary: Here's a smutty one-shot I did. I hope you enjoy! I based this on the song 'Sexual Hallucination' by In This Moment, if you like rock/ metal music I recommend it! Johnny is dominant in this because...well I dunno why...


Do you ever crave something? Like to the point where it becomes unbearable? That's me right now. Johnny is such a small, timid person, I doubt he'd let me even touch him. Though i'd do more than touch him, I would kiss him and hold him, show him I love him but i'm not good at going slow, I always jump right into things. He's supposed to meet me here at Buck's soon. I had to talk to him, I had to tell him how I felt. I was waiting in the room I told him, he was five minutes late, I didn't get upset though, that would be a bad thing.

He arrived ten minutes late, he said his father got in the way. He had a few cuts but otherwise he was fine. We were alone together ..it took all of my self control not to take him right then and there.

"Dally..I have to tell you something." he said quietly, his voice was barely audible.

"What is it, Johnnycake?" I asked and sat on the bed.

He sat by me, pulling up really close to me but I didn't protect.

He had a slight look of panic in his eyes, I waited for what he wanted to say. He shifted a bit toward me and again, I did not protest.

"Dal...I love you..and I need you.." he whispered, our faces were only inches away from each other. I felt my chest tighten up and I felt like I could barely breathe.

"J-Johnny.." is all I could say. He lightly kissed me, a short innocent kiss, this made me crave more.

I grabbed his hands and held them, I slowly went to kiss him. "Dally..?" he whispered but he didn't pull away. I kissed him deeply, with all the passion I had, he squeezed my hands.

I pulled away and he looked at me with half closed eyes, he was so precious. He smirked at me and I became concerned.

"Johnny? What are you thinking?" I asked but received no answer. He slowly moved down to my neck and left a light kiss, I gasped. He giggled at my reaction and left another kiss. He continued kissing my neck and I let out small moans and whimpers. If I was with anyone else I wouldn't make a sound but Johnny was breaking my walls down, one kiss at a time.

I felt his hand on my pants button and I blushed heavily. He kissed my cheek and he still had a smirk on his face. He slowly unbuttoned my pants and he kissed me deeply. I felt his hand in my pants and he softly brushed his hand over my dick and I shivered from his touch. He pulled his hand out of my pants and rested his forehead on mine. He kissed me lightly, he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Wanna have some fun..?" he whispered in my ear and I slowly nodded. He kissed me on the forehead and giggled "better undress, hmm?" he said playfully.

He pulled off his jacket and threw it to the floor, he gently pulled at my jacket, I pulled off my jacket and threw it to the floor. He pulled on my shirt and I blushed, I slowly removed my shirt and threw it to the floor. He gently rubbed his hands over my body and I shivered from his touch.

"I'm not gunna make this easy for you, Dally.." he whispered then licked my neck. "What do you mean..?" I asked but he put a finger to my lips "you'll see.." he said.

I was completely naked now and Johnny still had his pants on, I was curious on what game he was playing with me.

"Lay your head on the pillows." he said and I did as he said. I looked up to the ceiling and heard a zipper come undone. I went to look but he stopped, "No looking, Dal.." he said. I continued to look up to the ceiling.

I felt him spread my legs and I began to wonder what he was doing. I felt him grab my dick and I gasped from the sensation. He slowly rubbed my dick, causing me to whimper and moan quietly. He pulled his hand away and I awaited his next move.

I felt him put his finger at my entrance and I froze, oh God.

"Johnny, what are you doing?" I asked and he was practically ontop of me now. "I'm going to make you behave.." he said and slowly pushed his finger inside of me. I winced in pain, it hurt. He looked down on me with a smirk on his face, he thrusted his finger deeper within me. He brushed something within me and I cried out in pleasure. He slid in another finger causing me to whimper more, he stroked my hair with his free hand.

"You're beautiful, Dally.." he whispered but I was too busy moaning and whimpering to answer. I felt him add a third finger and I was clutching the sheets like a lifeline. He thrusted his fingers a few more times before pulling them out. He kissed me lightly and pulled away, I wanted him, I needed him now. "Roll over onto your belly and stick your ass in the air." he commanded and I complied to his order.

I suddenly remembered we didn't lock the door..I didn't want anyone to walk in on this. "Johnny?" I asked quietly, "hmm?" was his answer. "C-Can we lock the door?" I asked a bit timidly and I heard him laugh. "Why? You scared someone might walk in and see you as the bitch you are?" he said lustfully, I dunno but I liked being called a bitch by Johnny..what have I gotten into? "please?" I pleaded and he sighed, "Fine but you stay in this position." he said sternly.

I felt him get off the bed and I stayed in my position like he asked, He climbed back onto the bed and dragged his finger down my spine, this caused me to get goosebumps. I felt him put his length at my entrace and I longed for it so much.

"Tell me Dally, how bad do you want it?" he asked and I didn't know how to answer. When I didn't answer he spanked me, this caused me to yelp. "When I ask you a question I expect a answer, understand?" he said and I made a whimper as a yes. "Now let me ask again." he said and placed his tip at my entrance again. "How bad do you want it, Dally?" he whispered, "I need it,Johnny, please I want it!" I exclaimed, excitement was washing over me. "What was that?" he said and I sighed, "Please Johnny! I need it so much!" I begged and I heard him laugh a bit.

"If you say so, Dal.." he said and slowly pushed inside of me. I let out a breathy moan and whimpered a bit in pain. He thrusted slowly in and out of me, he was brushing my sweet spot. He thrusted just right and caused me to cry out and claw at the pillow. He pulled out until just his tip was in, I was panting heavily.

"You're a dirty little fuck, aren't you?" he said lowly and I whimpered in response. He slammed into me, slamming into my sweet spot. "Oh fuck!" I yelled, trying to regain my composer, He took notice on how he just completely broke me.

He pulled out like he did earlier and slammed into me again. I let out a strange high pitch noise and I was shaking from pleasure. He kept doing this over and over, each time at a quicker pace. All I could say was his name over and over breathlessly. At some point I just became a moaning mess that couldn't make sense to save my life. I felt close to the edge, I was so close to falling off.

"J-Johnny, I-I'm about t-to cum." I managed to spit out and he didn't answer. He thrusted slow and hard, causing me to moan lowly. I felt him cum inside of me and I came as well. I wanted to collapse now, I was tired and sweaty. He pulled out of me and I collapsed down to the bed, panting lightly. He layed by me and smiled "did you have fun?" he asked and I only nodded in response. He giggled a bit "Well you better sleep, you look exhausted." he said and kissed my forehead. My eyes fluttered shut and I fell into blissful sleep.


End file.
